


Helping Her Unwind

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Multi, Overstimulation, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Oliver and George help her get comfortable.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 25
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, RAREHPBINGO





	Helping Her Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for:  
> HH Rolladrabble July 25th - Oliver/George/Pregnancy   
>  Rare HP Bingo square N4: overstimulation
> 
> Thank you starrnobella for looking this over. Any lingering mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this. The plot is my own.

Hermione groaned, shifting uncomfortably. Despite her multiple attempts to resituate herself, she couldn’t get comfortable while the three of them were watching telly.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked, glancing at her.

“Just uncomfortable,” she murmured, rubbing her large bump. “At eight months pregnant, I think my days of comfort are over.” She smiled at Oliver.

He grinned. “Sorry, love.”

“No, you’re not,” Hermione teased. Truthfully, the three of them had tried for months for her to get pregnant, and when she finally did, it had been quite the joyous occasion. She couldn’t wait to be a mother, but right now, she was pretty much over her pregnancy.

“Why don’t we try and help you get comfy?” George suggested from her other side, a naughty grin on his face.

Hermione arched a brow. “Why didn’t you have in mind?” 

“Move onto the sofa sideways and lean against me,” George said, moving so that he was resting against the arm of the sofa. Hermione moved, positioning herself against his chest as she leant back. George began to tenderly rub her shoulders and neck.

Oliver moved, taking her feet into his hands. He began to rub them, paying special attention to the arch of her feet. 

“Ahhh,” Hermione moaned softly, settling back against George. “That feels lovely,” she sighed. 

Smirking, Oliver began to rub her ankles before he slowly moved his hands upward. “Good thing you’re wearing a dress,” he quipped cheekily, sliding his hands the rest of the way up so that they were between her thighs. He stroked her lightly through her knickers, watching her squirm. 

George dropped a kiss to her neck, nuzzling her lovingly. His hands went to her breast, teasing her through the thin fabric of her dress. Since it was the end of the day, Hermione wasn’t wearing a bra, much to George’s delight. He could feel her nipples pebble under his ministrations. 

“Please,” she whimpered, already desperate for release. She had been so wound up lately, that just a lingering touch from either of her wizards would turn her on. 

“Please what, love?” George asked, his voice breathy in her ear. 

“Let me come,” she begged, looking at Oliver. “Touch me, Ollie.”

He grinned. “I love to hear you beg, Hermione.” He slipped his fingers past her knickers, stroking her slit teasingly before turning his attention to her clit. He teased her a few times and within moments, she was bucking between them. 

“Yes, right there!” she moaned loudly as she fell over the proverbial edge. She gasped out both of their names, pleasure consuming her fully. 

“That’s it, love,” George whispered in her ear, tweaking her nipples through her dress.

“So beautiful,” Oliver added, his gaze upon her as he drank in the sight of her coming. 

“Ah!” She cried out, pushing George’s hands off her breasts as she abruptly sat up. 

“What is it?” George asked in alarm, the lustful haze evaporating as he scanned Hermione in concern. “What happened?”

“Are you okay?” Oliver pressed, looking into her eyes.

“Yes, sorry,” Hermione said, cupping her breasts and wincing. “I got a little overstimulated,” she murmured, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. 

“Sorry, love, I know your nipples have been sensitive, I should have been gentler,” George said, looking abashed. 

“No, it’s fine now,” Hermione assured him, leaning forward and kissing him tenderly. When they broke apart, she turned and grinned at Oliver. “Thank you,” she murmured, giving him a kiss as well. 

“Never need to thank us for that,” Oliver assured her. “You feel a little better?” he asked. 

“Yes, thank you,” Hermione said, exhaling deeply. She snuggled back onto the sofa, still enjoying the warm haze of her orgasm. 

Oliver and George both snuggled into her sides, the three of them content to sit and relax fully. It wouldn’t be long before their little one would join them, but for now, they would enjoy their time alone together.


End file.
